Secret Author
by Walkin On Blue Skies
Summary: It all started in kindergarden. Kim and Jack were the best of friends. But in 5th grade, after Jack gets a girlfriend he destroy's the friendship. A month later, Kim moves to Russia and "tragedy" strikes. She is put into foster care. Now, 6 years later Kim returns to Seaford with one mission. Don't let Jack regonize her and don't let her secret get out. But Kim has many secrets. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that just popped into my mind while i was washing the dishes! Weird right? Well, I am not going to let my weird life distract you from reading so...READ ON! BTW this whole story is in Kims POV :)**

**-Kiki**

* * *

I take one last look behind me at my 83rd pair foster parents, wave, and walk towards security. I was going back to America...yay. Note the sarcasm.

I guess you probably want to know 'Why am I not excited to go back to America? Where am I if I'm not in America? And, my personal favorite, Who the heck am I?'

Well, I am going to answer your questions...backwards, 1: because I want to annoy you. And 2: my answers will make more sense.

Question number three, my name is Kimberly Crawford. But, you will call me Kim or I will hurt you. I am 16 years old, and I hate french toast. You will find out why later.

Question two, I am in Russia at the moment, I have lived here for six years and I am sad to leave. I am going back to Seaford to live with some "family." you will find out who they are later on.

Which leads me to lucky question one, to explain this, I am going to have to show you a flashback.

* * *

** (Flashback)**

_Eleven years earlier_

I look at the door to my new kindergarden classroom in terror. Nobody likes going to a new school two months into the year at any age, even age 5! I opened the door and tripped on a step walking in and fell flat on my face. Everybody was laughing at me, but I didn't cry like a normal kid would. I learned not to do that a year ago.

_ Crying makes you look weak, and you are not allowed to look weak in my family._

I picked myself back up and walked to the teacher, putting out my hand for her to shake.

"Hello miss, my name is Kim. And I am here for school." I said with my signature crooked toothed smile on my face. She shook my hand, looking surprised at my forwardness.

"Well, hello Kim. My name is Mrs. Mercer and welcome to kindergarden!" she smiled brightly and directed me to a seat by a skinny ginger-haired boy. "Kim, this is Milton. Milton, this is Kim. She will be your new seat partner. Can you show her what we are doing?" The boy called Milton looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and sat down next to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Mercer!" She walked back to her desk and started to read some papers. I turned to Milton and he started to explain what we were doing.

"We are working with our seat partners to draw an animal that lives in the forest. Do you have any ideas because I am stuck?" I giggled at Milton and started to think.

"Ooh! Why don't we draw a bear! Bears are cute and vicious and that's what makes them AWESOME! Please Milton," I stuck out my bottom lip and begged, "Please, please, please, with a cherry on top?" He immediately answered a hushed yes and we got to drawing.

* * *

30 minutes later a bell rang, I screamed and cowered under my desk. I heard Milton's voice calling me out from under the table. He held his hand out and I took it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was the bell telling us that it's lunch time! Didn't you have that at your old school?" He asked curiously.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' "My mommy and daddy taught me school at home. I didn't have bells or desks or name tags."

"That's weird. Do you want to sit with me at lunch Kim?"

"Sure I would love to Milton. But first can I ask you a very important question?"

"Sure Kim. You can ask me anything!"

My eyes filled with hope as I asked my question, "Can I be your...friend?"

His eyes filled with happiness as he answered, "Of course Kim! You can be my friend! Come on I want to introduce you to some of my other friends!" We walked towards a group of guys and sat down. All three of them just stared at me so I said the first stupid thing that came into my thoughts,

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped at them. They looked at their plates in shame and I felt bad so I did what the obvious kindergardener would do, "Hi I'm Kim. And I'm sorry for snapping at you I just don't like it when people stare at me. What's your names?" One with black hair and a beanie looked at me and said,

"Hi, my name is Jerry but you can call me the swag master." I thought about this for a moment and then turned to Jerry and said,

"It was nice to meet you, but I would prefer to call you Jerry" The short African-American spoke up next,

"Hello, my name is Eddie." I nodded my head and turned to the other kid next to Jerry. He looked a little taller than me, he had brown hair, and when he looked at me his eyes were a chocolate brown that I was drowning in with no chance of getting out. His voice sounded like velvet and gave me butterflies when he introduced himself as Jack.

The guys and I became closer and closer throughout the year. I even made one more friend named Grace who liked to hangout with me but not the guys. Apparently, they had boy-cooties but I was immune.

Over the years, I fell even more in love with Jack. I only told Grace and Milton because I knew that they wouldn't tell anyone. When fifth grade came around, everything seemed to fall apart.

And the reason was that Jack got a girlfriend and she was the one and only, Donna Tobin. She would always follow us Jack around and stop him from hanging out with us. Jack grew more distant from us until he stopped hanging out with us altogether.

* * *

One day, the guys and I were playing touch football, it was Jerry and I vs. Milton and Eddie. I was winning, of course. Then, Donna came up and called me over.

"Be back in a sec guys." I ran off towards Donna. She was under the big oak tree near the back of the field. "What do you want Donna?" I sneered at her.

"Oh Kim, will you ever learn." She said with a devious smile on her face.

"Learn what Donna?" I was getting frustrated. Jerry was losing without me! I had to get back in there. I started to tap my foot in impatience.

"That Jack is mine and he always will be Kim. I know about your little crush and I don't want it to get in the middle of my relationship. So Kim, I have decided to do something about it." I stared at her confused by what she was saying.

_'Oh no! She found out about my crush! Just stay cool Kim and nothing bad will happen.'_ Then, she clapped her hands twice and five boys came out, including Jack. "You know what to do." She said. Then, she kissed Jack and left leaving me with five boys who were way stronger than me.

One put his hands over my mouth when I tried to scream. They just kept kicking and punching me, but the worst pain was when Jack grabbed my arm, and twisted it until it cracked. After, they just left me there broken boned, bruised, and brokenhearted.

Eventually my friends found me and called 911 but I never told them who did it. I still loved Jack and I didn't want to get him in trouble.

* * *

I found out a month later that I was moving to Russia for my dad's job. I told my friends but I said not to tell anyone else for reasons that I still don't know. A year later, my family and I got into a car accident, killing both of my parents. I was soon put into the foster care system in Russia.

**(End of Flashback)**

Five weeks ago, Grace's older brother went to college and her family volunteered to take me in. Now, I'm going back to Seaford, the home of my ex-friend/enemy Jack.

* * *

So, the answer to question three is right there - I don't want to go to Seaford because of Jack and I don't want anyone to find out about my secret.

And, I'm not an idiot so I'm not going to tell you my secret right now! That would ruin all of the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I just love you guys soooo much...that I have decided to add another chapter tonight! i'm in a writing mood if you couldn't tell ;) Well, love you guys and lets go for atleast 13 reviews before the next chapter! luv u! NOW READ!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_I take one last look behind me at my 83rd pair foster parents, wave, and walk towards security. I was going back to America...yay. Note the sarcasm._

_I guess you probably want to know 'Why am I not excited to go back to America? Where am I if I'm not in America? And, my personal favorite, Who the heck am I?'_

* * *

_Question number three, my name is Kimberly Crawford. But, you will call me Kim or I will hurt you. I am 16 years old, and I hate french toast. You will find out why later._

_Question two, I am in Russia at the moment, I have lived here for six years and I am sad to leave. I am going back to Seaford to live with some "family." you will find out who they are later on._

* * *

_One put his hands over my mouth when I tried to scream. They just kept kicking and punching me, but the worst pain was when Jack grabbed my arm, and twisted it until it cracked. After, they just left me there broken boned, bruised, and brokenhearted._

_Eventually my friends found me and called 911 but I never told them who did it. I still loved Jack and I didn't want to get him in trouble._

* * *

_I found out a month later that I was moving to Russia for my dad's job. I told my friends but I said not to tell anyone else for reasons that I still don't know. A year later, my family and I got into a car accident, killing both of my parents. I was soon put into the foster care system in Russia._

_**(End of Flashback)**  
_

_Five weeks ago, Grace's older brother went to college and her family volunteered to take me in. Now, I'm going back to Seaford, the home of my ex-friend/enemy Jack._

* * *

_So, the answer to question three is right there - I don't want to go to Seaford because of Jack and I don't want anyone to find out about my secret._

_And, I'm not an idiot so I'm not going to tell you my secret right now! That would ruin all of the fun._

* * *

I was walking out of my plane when I heard a schreech and was tackled to the ground. I looked to my left and saw who my attacker was.

"Hey Grace." I laughed as I pushed myself up into a sitting position just to be knocked down again by a certain skinny ginger who means the world to me. I hugged him with all my might and said,"Hi Milton!"

"Hey! When do I get a hug?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the one and only, wait for it, JERRY MARTINEZ! I ran and jumped on him giving him a well overdue hug. He then did his signature "'WHOOOOOOOO!' Hey hey, take it easy Chiquita. Wow you look even hotter than you were on Skype!" I blushed a deep red at this.

"Shut up Jerry." And I punched in the shoulder. He put his hands up into the universal sign of 'I surrender' and smiled, letting me know that he was joking. Eddie walked up to me and gave me a huge bear hug. I felt something get stuffed into my mouth and Eddie said,

"Chew!" So, I did what every stupid girl that listens to her friends does, I chewed. It was delicious! I grabbed another one from Eddie's plate and chewed.

"Oh my gosh Eddie! This is the best falafel ball I have ever had! And believe me, I have had a lot!" We talked for another half-hour and then Grace drove us to her house.

* * *

When I walked through the door I jut stood there mouth agape. _'This house is huge!' _I thought.

"Come on Kim!" Grace whined. "Oh, you saw the kitchen." She tugged on my arm and we walked up the stairs. I was pushed into a black room. I looked at Grace with a curious face. "This was Garret's room. You can write on the walls with these." She hands me a bucket filled with about 30 different neon markers in it.

"Cool." Was my lame reply. Jerry and Eddie then stumbled into my room with all four of my suitcases. "Thanks guys!" I said perkily. They examined my new room.

"Sweet! Kimmy-bear got Garret's room!" Jerry said. I punched him in the arm. "OWWWW! What was that for?"

"You called me Kimmy-bear." I said simply remembering the nickname. I got it when I came to school with my teddy bear for a whole 2 weeks.

"Sheesh. I waon't call you that anymore _Kim. _Ooh ooh! Can I be the first person to draw on your walls? Please!" He was now on his knees begging me with puppy dog eyes and everything. I just couldn't say no.

"Ok whatever." He squeeled like a little girl, grabbed the bucket of markers from my hands and ran to the wall right beside my new bed.

"Hey Kim?" Milton walked into the room.

"Yes Milton?"

"Could I have a copy of your book _'Broken Bones and a Broken Heart'_?" He asked.

Well, now I guess that I should tell you one of my many secrets. I am famous. In Russia, most of Europe, and Asia. I am an author and a very good one at that. I just can't let anybody find out because I don't want to be used.

"Yea sure Milton." I said walking over to my heaviest suitcase. I kept all of my writing notebooks, my songbooks, and my regular books in this one. I unzipped the top compartment and looked around. "What language do you want it in?"

"Can I have one in Indian and one in German?"

"Yea give me a sec." I pulled out the two books that he wanted and handed them to him. "Here you go."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of _Twisted Sister-We're Not Gonna Take It_. I turned the alarm clock of and walked into the bathroom that I shared with Grace.

"Grace," I asked. She was already in the bathroom curling her hair. It is the first day of school. You gotta set an impression.

"Whadya need _sis_" She said smiling at the word sis.

"Do you think that anyone will regonize me?"

"Sweetie, in all of your authors pictures on your books your hair is black, before you moved you hair was blonde, and now your hair is brown with red streaks! Which by the way is freaking awesome! Plus, nobdy will regonize your face because the last time you were here you were almost 11 and now your 16! Nobody will regonize you! And, if Jack takes a liking to you...YOU CAN BE THE FIRST GIRL TO TURN HIM DOWN! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"I would be the first girl? What about you?"

"He just avoids me and the guys. Oh and guess what?"

"WHAT!"

"Milton has a girlfriend!" **A/N:Yea julie is in this story! You got a problem with that? Don't complain to me. **"Her name is Julie and you are going to love her! She is a nerd like Milton and they are freaking ADORABLE together!"

"Awwww that is so cute! I can't wait to meet her! I have to go get dressed see you at breakfast Gracie-bell" I closed the door just in time to hear her brush hit it.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever"

* * *

I was walking into my new school, Seaford High. Eddie took me to the office so I could get my schedule and locker combo. When I was finished settling in, I found out that I have a lot of classes with Grace and the ones that I don't have with her I have with atleast one of the guys. My first class is History with Jerry, Milton, and Milton's girlfriend Julie who I was introduced to and I LOVE HER! She is so perfect for Milton!

Well, there goes the bell. I look to my right and find Milton laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Sorry, I was just remembering your first day of school in kindergarden and what you did when the bell rang."

I started to laugh too and soon we were gasping for breath as we ran to History.

* * *

The bell rang again as I walked out of Social Studies with Grace and Julie. So far I didn't have any classes with Jack. Thank gosh.

"Hey guys I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I'm going to put my books away." I said as I walked off. I heard a chorus of 'okay' and 'call me if you get lost' as I turned the corner. I quickly got out my notebook and started writing. I was currently writing a new book called _'The Shadows' _and I just got an idea. I was walking and writing until I suddenly ran into a wall. I fell to the ground and look up. Turns out I didn't run into a wall...I ran into Jack Anderson himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! Me is back! I has written a new chapter just for youz! Now stop reading this authors note and start reading the new chapter!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_Well, now I guess that I should tell you one of my many secrets. I am famous. In Russia, most of Europe, and Asia. I am an author and a very good one at that. I just can't let anybody find out because I don't want to be used._

* * *

_"Sweetie, in all of your authors pictures on your books your hair is black, before you moved you hair was blonde, and now your hair is brown with red streaks! Which by the way is freaking awesome! Plus, nobdy will regonize your face because the last time you were here you were almost 11 and now your 16! Nobody will regonize you! And, if Jack takes a liking to you...YOU CAN BE THE FIRST GIRL TO TURN HIM DOWN! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"_ **(That was Grace before their first day of school)**

* * *

_I was walking and writing until I suddenly ran into a wall. I fell to the ground and looked up. Turns out I didn't run into a wall...I ran into Jack Anderson himself._

* * *

"Uh..sorry," I put my head down and started to gather my books. I noticed that my writing noteook was missing. I started to hyperventilate.

"This is good stuff." Jack was reading my notebook! I made an attempt to grab it but he just moved it out of my reach.

"Can you please give it back? I don't want any trouble." I said feebly. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see those chocolate pools that I used to drown in as a child, I saw two dark brown rocks that are unbreakable.

"Yea whatever." He sneered while knocking my books all over the floor, including my precious notebook, in the process.

When he walked away I muttered to myself, "Once a jerk, always a jerk. If only you knew Jack, if only you knew." I grabbed the rest of my books, stuffed them in my locker, and ran to the cafeteria as fast as I could.

* * *

I was sitting with Jerry, Eddie, Grace, Julie, and Milton at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria where nobody could hear them speak.

"Milton,"I said

"Yea Kim?" Milton asked looking up from his organic PB&J.

"Have you told Julie who I am?"

"No I was hoping that you would tell her when you were ready."

"Hello?" Julie said waving her arms around wierdly,"Can you guys please at least act like I'm here! Now, Kim who are you?"

"Julie, My name is Kimberly Crawford, but you might know me as, Catarina Wilkov." Her jaw dropped and I realised that she was going to scream. The guys, Grace, and I dragged Julie out to the field where she started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! YOU ARE CATARINA WILKOV! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I AM TALKING TO ONE OF THE GREATEST WRITERS OF ALL TIME! REALLY I THINK THAT YOUR WORK IS AMAZING! I OWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR BOOKS IN EVERY LANGUAGE! EVEN ARABIC!" When she started to breathe normally I came up to her and told her in a low voice,

"Julie, I need you to keep this a secret. You cannot tell anybody! If people find out about me being famous all over the world then...well lets just say that I don't want to be used or lose any friends. Okay?" She nodded smiling brightly. "I can see how you and Milton are perfect together. Milton did the same thing when I told him my secret but he passed out after he was done screaming." I laughed remembering when I told him.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_2 years ago_**  
**

"Hey Milton, can I tell you a secret?" I asked. I was visiting America for 3 weeks and I was staying at Milton's house.

"Kim you know that you can tell me anything. Now whats this secret?" He said while rubbing his hands together in a devious way.

I laughed, "Milton you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Got it Kimmy. OW! What was that for?" I punched him in the arm again.

"It was for calling me Kimmy! You know I hate it when people call me that!"

"Ok sorry Kim. I know that you want to forget him. Now, tell me that secret!"

"Don't freak out Ok! Milton...!"

"What?"

"I'm Catarina Wilkov, the Russian author."Milton looked like he was going to burst.

"!" He let out a high-pitched little girl scream and then passed out onto his bed. I have never laughed so hard in my life!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"And that's how Milton reacted. It was hilarious! I had a stitch for two day because of it!" Everybody was laughing now even Milton who was beet red from embarresment!

"Well," Grace said, "I remember how Eddie found out. When I told him he immediatley went out and bought your book _'Eating is a Way of Life'_. When he saw the dedication page he screamed with 5 falafl balls in his mouth! It was hilarious!" We were on grass now laughing our buts off. Then the bell wrang, I looked at my schedule...YAY art!

* * *

I walked into room 5b, art! I have this class with Milton! I look around and find and empty seat next to Milton. He is waving his arms in the air franticly so I ran over and sat down. The teacher droned on and on about lines and the color wheel. I already know this stuff so I tuned her out. Then, the one and only Jack Anderson burst into the room. The teacher tuned to him.

"You're late. Mister Anderson, if you are late one more time I will kick you out of my class and you will be sitting with the principal during this period for the rest of the school year." He nodded. "Go find an empty seat." He looked to the class and walked right towards Milton.

"Move it nerd." His voice was gruff and much lower than I remember. Milton started to get out of his seat but I stopped him. I got out of my seat and faced Jack.

"Look _Jack_, you can go and sit in another _empty _seat in the classroom. But you will not tell my friend to get out of his seat that is taken. You got it?" I heard gasps all over the classroom. The teacher looked over at us and said,

"She is right Jack. You cannot tell another student to move because you want to sit in ther seat." She pointed to a seat next to a girl with a mini skirt that barely covered her underwear and a hot pink crop top the counted more as a napkin than a shirt. "You can sit next to Kelsey. Now go." She returned to the board as Jack turned to glare at me.

"Watch your back new girl." He growled.

"And should take your own advice." I retorted. You could hear the _'oooohhhh'_ s and _'burn!'_s from all over the classroom as I sat down in my seat next to Milton. Everyone was staring but I didn't care. I just wanted to paint.

I heard a small "Thank you" from beside me. I turned to look at Milton.

"I didn't do anything. He just needed to be put in his place." I smiled and returned to my imaginary sunset painting.

* * *

Grace and I were walking home when we heard, "Hey new girl! Wait up!" We turn around to see Jack running towards us.

"Ugh! Really!" I whisper to Grace. She giggles.

"Have fun with Jack, I'm going home. Bye!" She runs off not even giving me a chance to follow her! Jack finally caught up with me.

"Hey new girl. Nice stunt you pulled today in art." He said.

"Well I stick up for my friends because nobody deserves to be treated like trash. Now, if you will _move _I have to get home." I tried to get past him but he just moved in front of me. "I said _move_!" I pushed him to the side. He stumbled a bit and I ran. But I'm not athlete so he caught up to me fast. "Ugh! What do you want!"

"I want you to go out with me."

"You don't even know my name! Plus, I don't go out with jerks!" I walked towards Grace's house leaving him behind dumbfounded. _'Ha! Treats you right for being a JERK!' _I walked through the front door and Grace stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Clearly, she has been waiting for me. "Yes Grace?"

"Don't you _'Yes Grace'_ me! What happened between you and Jack!" She started to jump up and down.

"He asked me out and I told him that he didnt even know my name and that I don't go out with jerks." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Serves him right!"

"I'm gonna go do my homework. See you at dinner Grace."

"Kk see you girl!"

And with that I went up to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it was a sucky ending but I'm starting to get writers block so if you have any ideas...PM ME! Luv you! **

**-Kiki**

**P.S. At least 37 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! ALMOST 40 REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Some of your reviews were really funny! But I laugh at almost everything sooooo. Luv you guys! Now read the chapter! **

**-Kiki**

**WARNING: There is rape and abuse in this chapter! Do not read flashback if you don't want to read rape and abuse part. I will explain briefly what happens in there at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_"Julie, My name is Kimberly Crawford, but you might know me as, Catarina Wilkov." _**(Catarina is a famous Russian author in this book. That is Kim's pen name)**

* * *

_"I want you to go out with me."_

_"You don't even know my name! Plus, I don't go out with jerks!" I walked towards Grace's house leaving him behind dumbfounded._

* * *

I walked up to my locker ignoring all of the teenagers that were pointing at me and whispering to their friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around, slamming my head on my locker door in the process.

"Oww! What the heck?" I saw Jack standing there with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?"

"I want to take you out on a date but i assume that the answer is still no. So, I have decided to be your friend." He said triumphantly.

"And what makes you think that I will let you be my friend? Really Jack? It's not that easy." I turned around and started to put my books in my locker. I felt a hand sneak up my shirt. It started to go up my stomach towards my bra. I turned around and slapped him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I schreeched. "YOU PERVERT!" I slammed my locker shut and stormed down the hall leaving a suprised Jack behind me and the reast of the hight school whispering to eachother very loudly.

* * *

I was in History sitting next to Julie. She passed me a note, it said. **(A/N: Kim is bold)**

_'What happened today in the hall?'_

_**'Jack tried to get into my bra'**_ I scribbled the note down and passed it to her. She gasped and looked at me with a look that said 'This better not be a joke'

_'Pervert! :&' _I laughed at this.

_**'Lets get back to the lesson'**_

_'I'm gonna tell the guys and you tell Grace. Okay?'_

_**'Fine with me'**_

* * *

I walked to into the cafeteria with Jerry and Grace. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Jery asked in confusion.

"Because I stood up to Jack yesterday and today I turned him down...for the second time." I said, scurrying to my seat at our regular table. Everyone returned to their lunches until another errie silence entered the room as Jack walked over to our table and sat down next to me. "When will you ever leave me alone." I stood up, grabbed my lunch and made my way to the field.

I soon heard, "Kim! Kim! KIM!"

I turned around and saw Milton. "Oh, hey Milton." I said awkwardly.

"Hey kim, I heard about what happened today. Don't worry me and the guys wil protect you from him!"

"It's okay Milton I can protect myself. I'm not just another pretty face and you know that."

"Yeah I know. Now, can I eat lunch with you?" He held up his lunch and I laughed.

"Sure you can!" After about 10 minutes of eating the rest of the gang came with their lunches and sat down.

Julie spoke up first, "Don't worry, he won't be talking to you anytime soon. Grace and I gave him a little talk" She smiled deviously.

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"We just told him some things...but don't worry we didn't tell him who you are."

"Phew! I was worried for a second there."

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

"Well theres the bell! Got to go to P.E.! I'll see you there Grace!" I walked to my locker and stuffed my books in. I ran to the gym and grabbed my P.E. clothes from my gym locker. I stood in the corner making sure that nobody was able to see my back.

* * *

I ran out of the changing rooms and out to the field. Grace was there waiting for me.

"Hey Grace." I sat down on the grass and she followed. Before she could answer a big voice interupted her.

"Hello students!" Our gym coach, Mrs. Thompson, jogged over to the class. "Today we will be doing...one-on-one soccer drills! I have already chosen your partners. They will be boy girl. There is a poster at the end of the field that has you and your partner written on it." Then she just stood there looking at us expectantly. I started to run to the end of the field. I heard behind me a very mad gym teacher yelling, "Well don't just stand there! RUN!" I laughed and ran harder, not wanting to talk to anyone and find out my partner.

When I finally got to the poster I just stared at it, shocked. _'Why would she punish me like this? I didn't do anything to her!'_ Because there it said, right in front of me, **Kimberly Wilkov and Jackson Anderson. **At least she used my Russian last name instead of my english. When Jack came over he looked at the poster in confusion. I walked up to him and formally introduced myself.

"Hi Jack, maybe you should have learned my name and then you wouldn't be so confused." I chuckled. "I am Kimberly Wilkov but you will call me Kim or I will hurt you." I held out my hand with an amused smile on my face as he looked at my hand in confusion. "You are supposed to shake my hand now." He shook my hand.

"Well _Kim_ lets get started." He grabbed a soccer ball and jogged off. I followed him until he stopped. I noticed where we were. I started to shake uncontrollably. We were at the last place that I saw Jack, the oak tree. I started to relive the memory second-by-second. The pain, the hurt, the love slowly dissapearing by the second. Jack passed the ball to me snapping me out of my trace. I got the ball and passed it to him. We passed the ball back and forth for about 5 minutes, even though it felt like an hour because of the silence. I decided to break it.

"What did my friends say to you at lunch?" I asked.

"Oh, well...um...the nerdy one told me to back off and the hot one kicked me in the nuts and then they both walked away." I started to laugh and I couldn't stop. That so sounds like something Grace would do! He just stared at me like I was growing a pair of horns.

"That so sounds like something Grace would do! Haha and you did deserve it for groping me in the hallway." I kicked the ball to him and then the bell rang. I ran to the changing room and went to my corner. Once I took of my shirt I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Grace and Julie just standing there, mouths open, staring at me. _'Shit! They saw the scars!' _I put on my shirt and ran out of the bathroom. I kept running until I stopped from exhaustion. I then saw where I was, the oak tree.

"Kim! What the hell was that!" Grace yelled at me.

"Kim, what were those scars from?" Julie asked me cautiously. My knees buckled and I fell to ground, sobbing. I haven't cried since I was four. Not even when my parents died. Julie and Grace sat down next to me and rubbed my back in a comforting way as I told them the story of how I got all of those scars.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Six years earlier_

We had just gotten settled in Russia and my parents went out for the night to celebrate, leaving me home alone. I was working on my Russian, I was fluent in ti but I wanted to sound perfect. I heard the door slam with a _BANG! _I went downstairs to find both of my parents...drunk.

"Oh hello Kim." My mom giggled. She stumbled towards me but before she could get to me she passed out onto the carpet of the living room. My dad saw that and started to freak out.

"What did you do Kim!" He screamed.

"I didn't do anything dad! She is drunk! She just passed out! She will wake up in a few hours!" I knew that my parents had a drinking problem and they came home every once in a while drunk out of their minds but during this past week it got worse and worse and worse. He stumbled towards me and grabbed my shoulder. I screamed in pain as he twisted it.

"I will stop once you stop screaming!" He yelled in my face. I could smell the alchohol on his breath and it made me gag. He let go of my shoulder just to smack me across the face. "Your sister deserved what she got and you do too!" He took his belt out of the belt loops on his pants and slapped the belt buckle onto my back. I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

* * *

I sat there in a pool of my own blood. I was too weak to move, even breathing hurt. This went on for weeks and weeks up to the day they died.

* * *

_One year after my parents died_

I sat there in my new room with my new "brother" Evan.

"So Kim? I am going to have some friends over so don't get freaked out if you see random dudes in the house. Okay?" I nodded my head. He walked out of my room leaving me alone.

Sure enough, guys did come over. But, they didn't come over to hang out with Evan, they paid him so they could have sex with me. It was horrifying. Many of them used their belts to "punish" me if I wasn't satisfying them and the rest of them just kicked me, punched me, and slapped me. But the worst one was the last one, Evan himself. He used a knife. Most of my scars are from him and my father. New boys came every night for two weeks until one night, Evan's mom found out about it. I was immediatley taken to the hospital. I had minor injuries except for my back. I experienced some minor blood poisoning that was treated very quickly. All of the men were arrested and I was moved to another part of Russia.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"That experience inspired me to write and it is what helped me to become the famous author I am today. And, I know that I deserve what ever comes to me in life." Once I finished my story Grace and Julie were crying but I was out of tears. I quickly stood up and helped my friends up. They wiped their tears and we started to walk back to school.

* * *

**A/N: Here is a summary of what happened in the summary of you didn't read it.**

**Kim's parents were alchoholics. They beat her horribly for months until they died in the car crash. In one of Kim's foster families she had a "brother" named Evan. People paid Evan so that they could rape Kim. They beat her with belts, punches, kicks, and slaps. But he worst was when Evan did it, he used a knife. Thos experiences inspired Kim to write. Also, Kim's father did something to Kim's sister a couple years ago.**

**Kim has a sister?! You will find out what happened to her soon but i will give you a clue: It is the reason that Kim hasn't cried since she was four.**

**Luv you guys! ;)**

**-Kiki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I put a poll on my profile asking 'When do you want Jack to find out that Kim Wilkov is actually Kim Crawford?' VOTE! NOW READ THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_I ran to the changing room and went to my corner. Once I took of my shirt I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Grace and Julie just standing there, mouths open, staring at me. __'Shit! They saw the scars!'_

* * *

_I could smell the alchohol on his breath and it made me gag. He let go of my shoulder just to smack me across the face. "Your sister deserved what she got and you do too!" He took his belt out of the belt loops on his pants and slapped the belt buckle onto my back. I bit my lip to hold back a scream._

_I sat there in a pool of my own blood. I was too weak to move, even breathing hurt. This went on for weeks and weeks up to the day they died._ **(That was part of a flashback)**

* * *

_ But, they didn't come over to hang out with Evan, they paid him so they could have sex with me. It was horrifying. Many of them used their belts to "punish" me if I wasn't satisfying them and the rest of them just kicked me, punched me, and slapped me. But the worst one was the last one, Evan himself. He used a knife. Most of my scars are from him and my father. New boys came every night for two weeks until one night, Evan's mom found out about it. I was immediatley taken to the hospital. I had minor injuries except for my back. I experienced some minor blood poisoning that was treated very quickly. All of the men were arrested and I was moved to another part of Russia._ **(This one too)**

* * *

_"That experience inspired me to write and it is what helped me to become the famous author I am today. And, I know that I deserve what ever comes to me in life."_

* * *

I walked back to class with Grace and Julie. Grace walked into her history classroom but before Julie walked in she pulled me aside.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us?" She asked with sympathy and sadness in her voice.

"Because I don't want any of your sympathy or pity, I just want to be treated normally. That's why I don't tell my secrets. I will be treated differently. Now that you know about my past, will you still treat me the same. I don't need protection or help I just want to be treated the same as yesterday. Okay Julie?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I understand. But you need to tell the guys about your past. Tell them when you want but the sooner the better. I will tell Grace what you just told me. Okay?"

"Yes you can tell Grace and I will tell the guys after school. We can all go to Grace's house."

"Gotcha. See ya after school!" She walked into the classroom and I headed down the hall for art.

* * *

I got to art just in time for the bell to ring. 30 seconds early! YAY! I took a seat next to Milton.

"Hey Milton."

"Hey, what happened after P.E. today?"

"I will explain after school. Can you tell the guys to come to Grace's house today? I need to tell you guys something."

"Ya, sure thing. What is it?"

"I can't tell you now, people might be listening." I glanced over to Jack who was staring at me intently. I shot him a glare and went back to drawing. Milton and I chatted as we finished our forest paintings. Mine had a bear in it as a dare from Milton.

"Wow Milton, my bear made the painting look even better." I laughed.

"Yea remember Halloween in first grade?"

"I remember ti like it was yesterday."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ten years ago_

It was Halloween and we got to wear our costumes to school. I was the Joker and Jack decided to be Batman. When I got to school I tried to find him but I found Jerry instead. He was a bear.

"Hey Kimmy-bear!" I punched him in the arm. Even back then I had a strong arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Only Jack is aloud to call me Kimmy-bear! Plus, today you are Jerr-bear!" I laughed and ran. Jerry hated the care bears so whenever we called him 'Jerr-bear' he would chase us and tickle us until we couldn't breath. I looked behind me and saw Jerry put his mask on. To a first grader, he looked like a real bear. I screamed and kept running. I found Jack!

"Jack! JACK! HELP!" I screamed.

"I'm coming Kimmy-bear!" He ran over just as I tripped. Jerry got me and started to tickle me. I screamed until I didn't have any breath left. From where Jack was it looked like the bear was shredding me instead of tickling me so he ran and tackled the bear.

"Thanks Jack." He pulled on my arm and started to run.

"Come on Kimmy! The bear will eat you if you don't run!"

"Jack, that isn't a bear." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's Jerr-bear!" He started to laugh and laugh and soon the guys got there and I explained what happened. Soon, we were all laughing on the grass, even Jerry!

* * *

The day went on, and my nickname for Jerry stuck until Jack left. It seemed that when Jack left, a piece of our happiness left as well.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

I smiled at the memory.

"Haha good times, good times." I said. the bell rang and everybody left the classroom. Milton said that he would tell the guys to meet me and the girls at Grace's house.

* * *

We all sat in my room. Jerry and Eddie just got here. they went to grab some falafel balls for everyone.

"So Kim," Jerry said, "What do you need to tell us?" And I told them my story.

* * *

I told them my story and how I want to be treated as I was before. Milton was the first to speak up.

"Kim, we will treat you were treated before but i have one recomendation."

"Yes Milton?" I asked curiously.

"Come take Karate with us. Then at least you will be able to defend yourself if any guys try anything.**(A/N: I just had to put the dojo in there! Kickin' it isn't Kickin' it with out Rudy!)** Come on Kim, we're in high school. Who knows what boys will try to do." I laughed at this.

"Sure Milton. Can we go there now?"

"Sure Kim." He stood up. "Come on guys lets go!"

I stood up and looked to Grace and Julie. "Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?"

Grace's eyes met mine. "I want to come and Julie needs to support her beau, so lets move it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Well, I have gotten a bad case of writers block :( so this chapter might be a little sucky. I want to have Jack get to know Kim a little and start to think about the little girl that he was best friends with when he was little. I was thinking of putting a little itty bitty piece of Jacks POV in the next chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

* * *

_"Kim, why didn't you tell us?" She asked with sympathy and sadness in her voice._

_"Because I don't want any of your sympathy or pity, I just want to be treated normally. That's why I don't tell my secrets. I will be treated differently. Now that you know about my past, will you still treat me the same. I don't need protection or help I just want to be treated the same as yesterday. Okay Julie?"_

* * *

_I told them my story and how I want to be treated as I was before. Milton was the first to speak up._

_"Kim, we will treat you were treated before but I have one recomendation."_

_"Yes Milton?" I asked curiously._

_"Come take Karate with us. Then at least you will be able to defend yourself if any guys try anything. Come on Kim, we're in high school. Who knows what boys will try to do." I laughed at this._

* * *

We walked through the doors of the green and white dojo. Standing there, was a short brunette/blonde man stroking a cat. He looked up and saw us walk in.

"Why hello Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. What are you doing here? We don't have practice for another hour." He had a confused look on his face. Then, he noticed us. "And who are these two lovely ladies? Hi Julie."

"Well Rudy," Jerry pointed to Grace."This is Grace," He pointed to me. "And this is Kim. Kim is our childhood friend that we were telling you about. Kim wants to take Karate. Oh and Grace is Kim's friend who she is living with. Kim moved here from Russia." We all stared at Jerry. "What?"

I was the first to speak, "Wow Jerr-bear, that was the smartest thing that I have ever heard you say!"

"Well," He popped his collar, "I do got the moves. Hehe. Wait! You called me Jerr-bear!" He ran towards me, arms out ready to pounce. I turned away and he ran into a wall. We all started to laugh and I helped him up. "Thanks Kim.

"No prob Jerry." I turned towards Rudy expectantly.

"Fine, she can join the dojo. I will get you a Gi and bring an extra set of clothes in an hour. We have practices every day 2 hours after school. I will explain to you what we do when you get back. Now shoo I have to go revive Mertle." We heard a grumble from what I assumed was his office. "IM COMING MERTLE!" And with that he left. We all turned towards each other and started to jump up and down and scream. People started to stare so we composed ourselves and went to our houses to get ready for Karate.

* * *

Grace and I walked into the dojo. Eddie and Milton were already there. Eddie was kicking some sort of blue dummy, and Milton was breaking or trying to break a board.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Hey Kim!" They said before returning to their activities. I walked into the girls changing room with Grace behind me. There was a note on the bench, it said...

_'Dear Kim,_

_This is the girls changing room. There is a blue locker with a piece of white paper on it. The paper says Kim's Locker. You can take to paper off and use that locker as your's. Change into your work out clothes and come onto the mats. Eddie and Milton will explain to you what we do here. Jerry will be here soon, he had to escape from detention._

_From,_

_Rudy'_

"Well, that was informing." I said. I walked over to my new locker and saw Grace day-dreaming. "What you dreaming about Grace?"

She answered, still in dream-land. "Jerry escaping detention." She sighed. I started to laugh my head off as I put on my sweat pants. She snapped out of her trace and asked "What?"

"He's got you good!" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Jerry!" She started to protest but I put my hand out signaling that it was no use. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Kim. I really do like him. But, I don't know if he likes me back."

"It's okay. I bet he does by the way he stares at you in math!" I ran out of the changing room before she could say a word. Eddie and Milton were on the mats waiting for me. "Hey hey hey!"

Eddie looked relived at seeing me. "Hey Kim. Thank you by the way, Milton was aout to start droning on and on and on about Julie." I smiled brightly as the boys started to argue, Jerry walked in

"Dudes! What are we fighting about this time?"

"Oh nothing!" They squeaked at the same time.

I laughed. "Lets get started you guys. We don't have all day!"

* * *

The guys explained everything from sparring to breaking boards. Grace went home because she was tired, but I think it was because Jerry was here. I was able to break three boards at a time so far. Now, after some training from Rudy, I am sparring Milton now._  
_

We stood on the mats and bowed to each other. Milton made the first move with a punch. I grabbed his fist and used it to flip him. Everyone clapped at my victory. Milton and I bowed to each other again and he stepped off the mats. Eddie took his place. I soon beat him and Jerry! We decided to celebrate my newfound strength in Karate that we would go to Falafel Phil's.

"Hey you guys go ahead without me. I'll be there in a sec." I said. I wanted to practice on the dummies. Really, I needed to get all of my anger out. I was so mad at Jack that one of the dummies was now headless. I had that feeling that someone was watching me so I turned around and saw just a little bit of brown hair. I walked into the changing room an got on my extra pair of clothes.

* * *

We were all sitting in Falafel Phil's laughing at a story from when we were little. Then, Jack walked right up to our table.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"I want to talk to you...alone."

I looked to the guys whose eyes were pleading me to say no. "Okay, I'll be back in a sec guys." I followed Jack out of Falafel Phil's. He started walking further but I sat down under a tree right outside of the restaraunt. "Now, what was sooo important that you had to pull me away from my friends?"

He turned to me, "I saw you today at the Bobby Wasabi dojo."

"Stalker"

"And I see that you are good at Karate. So, why are you training at the Bobby Wasabi dojo when you could be training at the best dojo in town! The Black Dragons."

"I have looked that dojo up. I watched some of your tournament videos, and I have decided that your dojo is just a bunch of cheaters! In one of your tournaments you broke a kids leg just to win! I would never, EVER want to join your excuse of a dojo! And, my dojo may not be the best but I am not leaving." I walked back into Falafel Phil's leaving Jack behind and not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I have decided to put a little bit of Jack's POV in the next few chapters. Not a lot though. Now...READ THE NEW CHAPTER!  
Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

* * *

_"He's got you good!" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Jerry!" She started to protest but I put my hand out signaling that it was no use. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."_

_"Thank you Kim. I really do like him. But, I don't know if he likes me back."_

* * *

_"And I see that you are good at Karate. So, why are you training at the Bobby Wasabi dojo when you could be training at the best dojo in town! The Black Dragons."_

_"I have looked that dojo up. I watched some of your tournament videos, and I have decided that your dojo is just a bunch of cheaters! In one of your tournaments you broke a kids leg just to win! I would never, EVER want to join your excuse of a dojo! And, my dojo may not be the best but I am not leaving."_

* * *

I told the guys what Jack told me and they were pissed.

"Why would he spy on you doing Karate!" Eddie said.

"Who does he think he is! Just telling you to join his dojo!" Milton yelled.

"Why can't unicorns fly!" Jerry screamed. We gave him a look. "Sorry! I thought that we were all yelling random questions!"

"It's okay you guys!" I said. They needed reasurance. "Don't worry! I will never go to that excuse of a dojo! I am perfectly fine staying with my best buds!" They sighed. happy with what I told them. "Come on you guys! You wanna have a sleepover a my house?"

"Sorry Kim, we have school tomorrow and my mom will kill me if I don't come home." Eddie said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, it's okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked towards my new home. I decided to write a little so I grabbed my notebook and started to write a short story. It was modern _'Romeo and Juliette'_ I called it, 'Unwanted Love.'

I kept walking until I saw Grace's house. I walked through the door, said hi to Grace's mom and ran to my room. I edited 'Unwanted Love' on my computer and emailed it to my publisher. She replied saying that it would hit bookstores in America in 2 weeks time.

"Knock, knock"

"Come in!" I said. Grace's mom, Annabeth, appeared at the door.

"Kim, there is a friend here to see you. And, it's a boy!"

"Anna (That's here nickname) I already told you, I am not into boys right now. With work and school, I am just not interested."

"Well, this one might change your mind. He's cute!"

"Then you can have him. Oh, and before you do send him up."

"Gotcha sweetie. I think that I can wait a little while." She smiled and walked downstairs. A couple minutes later, a different pair of footsteps made it's way up the stairs. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. I turned to see who it was. It was, of all people. Jack Anderson.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked up to the front door. _'You shouldn't be doing this' _I thought to myself. _'But I need to'_ Ugh! I have officially gone mental. I was arguing with myself! But, I needed to see her!She might know Kim. Kim, my childhood best friend who I was in love with. It hurt me to see her hanging out with other guys! Even if they were our best friends! So, I got a girlfriend. And that girlfriend told me that if I didn't hurt Kim, she would. But back then, I didn't know what empty threats I hurt Kim I realized that I was in love with her...after the ambulance left. I tried to talk to her in school but Donna, Grace, and the guys wouldn't let me. The day that I broke up with Donna I was going to tell Kim how I feel...but she wasn't there. I tried to call her but her parents would always say that she was busy, then they changed their phone number. I tried to talk to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Grace, but they just ignored me. I got Jerry to accidentally tell me that she moved to Russia but I got nothing else out of him. So, I finally gave up.

I knocked on the door. A woman That looked in her mid-forties opened the door.

"Hello. And who are you?"

"Hi I'm Jack. I'm here to see Kim. Can you not tell her my name though?"

"Sure thing. Come on in." She opened the door wider and I stepped into the house. The house was big, but not as big as mine. "Just give me one sec, I'll go tell ehr that your here." I heard some footsteps as she went up the stairs and some words being thrown back and forth. "Go on up." And she walked into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and started down the hall. The last door on the left was a black door with neon marker all over it saying stuff like, _'Kim's room' 'Jerr-bear wuz here!' 'Pythagoren therom rocks! -Milton' __ 'Gracie-bell luves u!'_ and _'Kimmy owes Eddie $20 cause he beat her record!'_ I laughed and then knocked on the door.

I heard a "Come in" That voice, it sounded so familiar! I walked through the door. Her room was just like her door. She turned around in her chair at her desk and she imediatley scowled. "What do you want?"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"What do you want?" I sneered. I don't like how he knows where I live. I don't like that he's here. I don't like him AT ALL!

"I came to ask you about someone." He sat on my bed. "I knew this girl once." Oh great! He was asking for girl advice!

"And I knew a boy, and this is a pillow," I was pointing to random objects around the room. "And this is a pencil, and this is a wall, and this is a-" I was cut off.

"It's not like that! This girl was special. I met her in kindergarden. Her name was Kimberly Anne Crawford." I cringed at my full name.

"She was the best friend that you could ask for. Over the years we got closer and closer. In 5th grade, a lot of the boys that I talked to other than our little group of friends said that she was pretty and that they were going to steal her first kiss. I was very mad at this and I beat up five guys that said it."I was shocked about this but he was probably just being an over-protective friend.

"One day, I saw her playing basketball with one of the guys that I beat up. I got mad. A girl in out grade named Donna walked over and asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes. The more time I spent with Donna, the less time I spent with Kim and the guys." He looked sad at this, like he was reliving the memory. I was too.

"A couple of moths later, I figured out that being away from Kim made me feel empty on the inside. I finally admitted to myself that I liked her. I was going to break up with Donna and tell Kim how I feel but then Donna told me that if I left her she would hurt Kim." I gasped on the inside at this.

"But back then I didn't know what empty threats were. That same day, Donna made me and four other guys beat her up. I felt horrible. When the ambulance left, I realized what I had done and that I was in love with Kim. I ran after the ambulance and followed it all the way to the hospital. The doctor told me of her injuries and that she went home and hour after I got there. You see, I wasn't as fast as the ambulance." He chuckled a little.

"I tried to talk to her when we were at school but no one let me. One month later, she left. I asked her friends where she was. Only one budged, Jerry," I silently cursed. "He told me that she moved to Russia. But, he didn't tell me anything else. I heard that you are from Russia and I was wondering if you knew her. I mean, I know that Russia is huge but it was a chance." I thought about this. Maybe I should tell him, or maybe I shouldn't. I could make him feel guilty. Let's have a little fun here. Hehe.

"Actually, I did know a Kim Crawford." His eyes lit up with hope. "And she did talk about a Jack Anderson. Would that by any chance be you?"

"Yes! That's probably me! I knew that she forgave me!"I had a sad look on my face. "What? Why do you look sad?"

"She never forgave you Jack. She talked about with hate and anger. You don't know how you leaving her made her so depressed, angry, and sad. She loved you, and you treated her like crap! You might as well put a big neon sign over your head that says DOUCHEBAG! And that's not even the half of it!" His face fell.

"Did she do anything?"

"She...

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooohhhhh! Cliffy! (I have always wanted to say that!) What's Kim going to say? Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola peoples of the internetz! I haz a new chapter for youz! NOW READ OR FACE MY FURY! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

* * *

_"It's not like that! This girl was special. I met her in kindergarden. Her name was Kimberly Anne Crawford." I cringed at my full name._

_"She was the best friend that you could ask for. Over the years we got closer and closer. In 5th grade, a lot of the boys that I talked to other than our little group of friends said that she was pretty and that they were going to steal her first kiss. I was very mad at this and I beat up five guys that said it."I was shocked about this but he was probably just being an over-protective friend._

_"One day, I saw her playing basketball with one of the guys that I beat up. I got mad. A girl in out grade named Donna walked over and asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes. The more time I spent with Donna, the less time I spent with Kim and the guys." He looked sad at this, like he was reliving the memory. I was too._

_"A couple of moths later, I figured out that being away from Kim made me feel empty on the inside. I finally admitted to myself that I liked her. I was going to break up with Donna and tell Kim how I feel but then Donna told me that if I left her she would hurt Kim." I gasped on the inside at this._

_"But back then I didn't know what empty threats were. That same day, Donna made me and four other guys beat her up. I felt horrible. When the ambulance left, I realized what I had done and that I was in love with Kim. I ran after the ambulance and followed it all the way to the hospital. The doctor told me of her injuries and that she went home and hour after I got there. You see, I wasn't as fast as the ambulance." He chuckled a little._

_"I tried to talk to her when we were at school but no one let me. One month later, she left. I asked her friends where she was. Only one budged, Jerry," I silently cursed. "He told me that she moved to Russia. But, he didn't tell me anything else. I heard that you are from Russia and I was wondering if you knew her. I mean, I know that Russia is huge but it was a chance." I thought about this. Maybe I should tell him, or maybe I shouldn't. I could make him feel guilty. Let's have a little fun here. Hehe._

_"Actually, I did know a Kim Crawford." His eyes lit up with hope. "And she did talk about a Jack Anderson. Would that by any chance be you?"_

_"Yes! That's probably me! I knew that she forgave me!"I had a sad look on my face. "What? Why do you look sad?"_

_"She never forgave you Jack. She talked about with hate and anger. You don't know how you leaving her made her so depressed, angry, and sad. She loved you, and you treated her like crap! You might as well put a big neon sign over your head that says DOUCHEBAG! And that's not even the half of it!" His face fell._

_"Did she do anything?"_

_"She..._

* * *

"She... she died Jack. In a car accident a couple months after she moved to Russia. Now, can you please leave? I have homework to do. And, I suggest that you forget about Kim, because she didn't get the chance to forget about you." I turned back to my desk. There were no footsteps. He wasn't leaving! I turned to see him, jaw dropped, body frozen, as a tear slipped out of his eye. i made the mighty Jack Anderson cry. "Can you please leave?" He stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing," He looked at me. "You don't have the right to feel sorry for Kim. Love, at any age, is still love and it is worth fighting for. You had your chance and you lost it. Now, I suggest that we go back to our separate lives and pretend this never happened. Agreed?" i put my hand out. He shook it.

"Agreed. Bye Kim." He waved and walked out of my room. Grace ran into my room and squealed.

'What was that for Grace?" I said, rubbing my ear. I think that she killed my eardrum!

"What was Jack doing here? What did you say? What did he do? What did you do? What did he say?" She blurted random questions every two seconds so that I had no time to answer.

"Grace, Grace, GRACE! I told him that Kim Crawford was dead! I said that she died in the car accident! He was close to figuring out that it was me and I needed to make him dout himself! Okay!" I screamed. She looked shocked but quickly recovered, mumbling a bunch of random words that I didn't understand. "I have to got to sleep Grace. See you in the morning!" I pushed her out of my room and locked the door. Passing out onto my bed in the process.

* * *

**Jack's POV**_  
_

It just couldn't be true. Kim can't be dead! I would know if she died! It's weird...it's like I can feel that she is alive. If she died then I would feel it. If she died, then a piece of me would die too. I was walking through a random park and it clicked! Kim C. isn't dead, Kim W. was lying, and Kim W. knows something important about Kim. I need to know! I went to the library and went onto one of the many computers. I looked up _'Car crash, Russia, fatal'_ one result shows up. It said,

_'About five years ago, a man, soon to be named, was driving home...drunk. He was driving very recklessly. Meanwhile, the Crawford family was driving home from an author's meeting held in the Justice building. The drunk driver and the Crawford family were on the same freeway when the drunk driver rammed his car into the Crawford's, Flipping their car over. Only one survivor was reported from the crash. The only child of the family, Kimberly Crawford. She was soon placed into foster care after treatment for her injuries. We interviewed Kim and she didn't talk that much but one of the very little sentences that she said stood out, "Everything happens for a reason, whether it's a car crash or a tornado. These expieriences inspire us to go out and make something of ourselves, and not to waste our lives away with the past." Kim is now writing short stories for children that have become very popular amongst both of the America's and Asia. She writes about the obstacle of life in a way that kid's will understand. She says that she thinks she is preparing them for the up's and down's of living life.'_

Wow...she is inspiring. But, where is she now? My mind keeps traveling back to the new girl. _'But how can that be Kim? It doesn't even look like her!'_ I yawned and walked home. I can find out more about the two Kim's tomorrow, right now I need sleep!

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohhhh! He is figuring it out! What's gonna happen next? Which secret will Kim reveal next? And which one will Jack figure out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Well Jack is starting to figure it out! ooooohh! What's gonna happen next? Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days, I was grounded from all electronics but I have managed! And as Jerry would say, WHOOOOOOOO! And I forgot this in the last couple chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, if i did...it would probably suck :(**

**WARNING: There is violence and abuse in the flashback that is in this chapter. If you don't want to read it skip the flashback and I will have a summary of what happened at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_She... she died Jack. In a car accident a couple months after she moved to Russia._

* * *

_But, where is she now? My mind keeps traveling back to the new girl. 'But how can that be Kim? It doesn't even look like her!' _

* * *

**Kim's POV**

School. More like the place that I will die of boredom! I'm sitting in Social Studies and bored out of my mind. I have already blocked out the teacher, I have better things to think about than school! Like, if Jack believed my story about the car accident, we are supposed to get a heat wave soon and people are starting to get suspicious at me still wearing long sleeves, and I have a major case of writer's block! My new book, _'The Shadows' _needs to be emailed to my publisher in a week and I still need to write an epilogue! Whenever I have a class with Jack, he stares at me and when I catch him he doesn't direct his stare elsewhere! I am starting to get creeped out!

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and rush out of class without a glance behind me. I run to my locker and shove my books inside. As I finish setting my books inside a hand goes over my mouth and eyes. I try to scream, but I can't. I'm dragged to a janitor's closet and my attacker locks the door. This brings back an unwanted flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

_5 1/2 years ago_

I was walking out of the cafeteria. School just ended for the day and tonight was the big debate! I was in the debate team along with 3 other student's that I didn't know the names of. I was almost out of school when two rough hands pulled me into the janitor's closet. The door locked and my attacker turned to me, it was my dad.

"Hey dad." I said cautiously. He was drunk as a skunk and who knows what he will do. When people are as drunk as he is, you have to be prepared for anything. He stepped towards me and slapped me across the face. It stung but I can't do anything about it. When my dad is drunk he is much stronger than me and I can't do anything about it.

"Why are you here!? You were 3 minutes late to the car! Why can't you be a better daughter!? I knew that I should've killed you like I killed Lilly! And, now I'm gonna do exactly that! KILL YOU!" I was freaked out of my mind now, well if I'm gonna die I wanna die where Lilly died...on the living room floor but we were in Russia so I will have to just die in the living room of my new house.

"Dad, if you kill me here then someone will probably see you and you will get sent to jail. Why don't you kill me at home? Right where Lilly died, on the living room carpet. It will be even more horrible if you kill me there." He thought about it for a second and then grabbed me by my arm, dragging me out to the car where my mom was filing her nails drunk also. She looked up and when she saw me she scowled.

"What is she still doing alive?" She asked giggling. "I thought that you said that you were going to kill her? Why is she still alive?!"

"She said that it would be worse if she was killed where we killed Lilly so why don't we make it even worse for her! Now, Kimberely" I cringed at my full name, I hated it. That's probably why they named me it. "Get in the car like the dog you are." I got into the car and we drove off. He made a quick left, the house was in my sight. The place that I would die was half-a-mile away from me...then BANG! CRASH! KABLOOM! It felt like a meteor crashed into our car, turns out that it was a Ford **(1)**. I tried to get up but my seatbelt held me back. Black dots were clouding my vision, I struggled until I blacked out.

* * *

_1 week later_

I woke up to a beeping sound and my hand in another's. My brother, Luke **(A/N: He plays a very important part in this story. I'm sorry for putting so many suprise siblings...and my horrible spelling.)**, was beside me, my hand in his. I smiled and then remember why I was in a hospital.

"What happened?" I tried to ask but it came out like, "Wjsg jdkeonws?" My voice was so scratchy that even I couldn't understand it. Luke handed me a cup of water and started to explain what happened.

"You were in a car crash. Drunk driving, both drivers. Mom and dad both died, but before dad died he said and I quote, 'Kill her for me' What was that all about Kim?! Did he mean you?! And where is Lilly?! Kim, what are you hiding?"

I straightened myself out and started to talk. " After you left dad was really angry and started to go on a druk rampage, this went on for weeks until he caught Lilly and I in her room...sobbing. He took Lilly out into the living room and started to beat her and mom made me watch. She bled out. Her last words were, 'Live Life and tell Luke that this isn't his fault. I love you.' Luke it was never your fault, you know that right." He had tears in his eyes and looked like if he talked I wouldn't be able to understand one letter so he nodded. Then I continued with my story. "When we moved here, mom and dad started up their drinking habits again, and their beating habits. Dad was taking me back to the house to kill me, just like he killed Lilly." My face stayed an emotionless mask as I watched him compose himself.

"Well, since I am not legal yet I cant' take you into custody. But, when I am legal and i can take care of you I will find you and you can live with me. Okay Kimmy-bear?" I punched him in the arm. "Ouch what was that for?"

"It was for calling me Kimmy-bear. And I'm fine with living with you when you can take me in. Will I go into foster care?"

"Yes, you will be released from the hospital next Tuesday and then you will meet your first pair of foster parents. I love you sis, but I have to leave. Work calls." I watched as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around. "Can I at least have a hug before you go?" He laughed and hugged me. I whispered in his ear before we let go. "It was never your fault, don't blame yourself. I couldn't stand it if I lost you to guilt. I love you."

**End of flashback**

* * *

My attacker turned around and when i saw who it was I gasped. "Jack?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooohhhh! Cliffy! Well, I promised you a summary and here it is:**

**Summary: The night that Kim got into a car crash was the night that her parents decided to kill her. They were driving her home so she could be killed in the living room of their home in Russia. Kim had an older sister named Lilly who was killed by her father on the living room floor in America when Kim was eight. Kim also has an older brother named Luke, who will play a very important part in this story. Luke made a promise that when he was legal and, was able to take care of Kim he would adopt her.**

**Well, there's your summary! I promise to update soon! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Here is a new chapter! I can't think of anything else to type sooooooo...READ THE NEW CHAPTER! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. It's on my wish list though!**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_I woke up to a beeping sound and my hand in another's. My brother, Luke, was beside me, my hand in his. _**(Part of the flashback****)**

* * *

_It was never your fault, don't blame yourself. I couldn't stand it if I lost you to guilt. _**(Part of the flashback)**

* * *

_My attacker turned around and when i saw who it was I gasped. "Jack?"_

* * *

"What the heck Jack! Why did you lock me in a janitor's closet for pete's sake!" He chuckled.

"I needed to talk to you more about Kim. Now, did she have any siblings?" He asked. I never told him about Luke and it was too painful to talk about Lilly.

"No."

"Did she love Ricky Weaver?"

"No, he toured to Russia and visited our school because she won an essay contest. He tried to kiss her and she threw him into a wall. She has hated him ever since." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked sad, "Why? Didn't you know that? You were her best friend," I laughed. "Oh wait, you probably didn't know that. Did you?" He started to look angry but calmed down after a couple seconds.

"When is her birthday?"

"September 26."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Chocolate covered Falafel balls."

"Who was her best friend when I *cough* failed *cough* her?"

"Milton"

"Milton?"

"Yes, Milton. He was her first friend in kindergarden and he was there for her from when you left her until she died."

"I know she didn't die Kim. What do you know about my Kim?"

"Um...uh...hehe" Wow Kim! You can't tell a stupid lie! "Look Jack. I've got nothing to hide. Ask what you want."

"What do you know about Kim that you aren't telling me?"

"Why do ou care so much?"

"I just want to know."

"You want to know so badly that you would lock me in a janitor's closet and interigate me?" He looked stunned. Ha! That got him!

"Well...uh...um...Look Kim! Tell me what you know or I will have to force it out of you."

"And how will you do that mister Anderson."

"I don't know yet...but I will figure it out soon!"

"Well, while you think of that can I leave?" He nodded his head and walked out of the janitor's closet and to Grace's house.

_'What could he possibly want from me?'_ I thought as I walked through the front door.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was walking home trying to figure out what to do to get Kim to tell me where _my _Kim is. There is a guy across the street looking very confused. I went to help him.

"Hey," I said, he turned to me. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yea," He put his hand out. "I'm Luke."

"I'm Jack" I shake his hand.

"Do you know a Kim?"

"Kim Crawford?"

"No, Kim Wilkov."

"Yea I know her. Who are you to her?"

"I'm her brother."

"Oh."

"Can you direct me to Grace Williams' house? I hear that Kim is living there."

"Yea sure, come with me." I brought him to Grace's house and he knocked on the door.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. There, stood my brother Luke. I screamed and tackled him.

"LUKE! What are you doing here!?"

"Wow Kimmy, I came here to keep my promise! I got an apartment 2 block's away from your school and you have your own room and everything! Please Kim! I need my baby sis!" I punched him.

"Don't call me Kimmy and YES! I can't believe that you remembered your promise! I mean you promised it after the crash and after I told you about Lilly so I thought that you forgot. YES! Just let me go and tell Mrs. Williams that... oh hey Jack. What are you doing here?" I can't believe that he is here! Why is he here?! I can't have him asking questions about Lilly and what crash I was in!

"Well, I helped Luke get here and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't a psyco-killer so I stayed and watched. And, just wondering, who is Lilly and what crash?"

"That is none of your business and if you try to snoop I will seriously hurt you. Got it stalker?" Luke put his arm in front to block me from Jack.

"Easy sis, I'm gonna go say hi to Mrs. Williams. I haven't seen her in years! You get packed okay?" I nodded.

"Your lucky that my brother was here Anderson, or else your balls would be shoved down your throat right now. I have to go pack, bye." I waved and walked inside slamming the door behind me. I'm gonna have to explain my whole 'secret identity' thing to my bro. He could mess it up.

* * *

My brother's apartment is amazing! He is the best bro ever! The only downside is that I have to share a bathroom with him! Do you know how much that sucks! The bathroom already stinks like colonge! I decided to tell Luke about how he can't tell anyone about my triple life. We walked to the park across the street and sat down under a tree.

"So, Luke. I need to explain something very important to you. I have three lives..."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was walking through the park when I heard a ver familiar voice. It drew me in, I walked to the source. I saw Kim and Luke sitting under a tree talking. Eavesdroppong is wrong, and I know that but my curiosity got the best of me so I started to listen in.

"...very important to you. I have three lives," I silently gasped at this. " The girl you know me as is Kim Crawford, your only living sister. That Kim died with mom and dad 5 1/2 years ago. After the first Kim died, I became Kim Wilkov. The russian girl who has had 83 pairs of foster parents. And my last identity is, Catarina Wilkov. The world famous author who is known anywhere and everywhere, who has written over 15 short stories as well as novels. Now Luke, I need you to not tell any one about this. Got it?" He nodded.

"Yea I got it sis, but if you don't mind. I have one more question.

"Ask away."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Well, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Grace's parents do but there is one person that cannot know under any circumstances."

"Who?"

"Jack Anderson. He cannot know that I am the Kim from his past. That would ruin everything. Okay?"

"Gotcha sis. Wanna go on the swings now?"

"Sure!" And with that they walked away. I was beyond shocked. So many feelings were going through my head right now, happiness that my Kim was here, sadness that she didn't want to tell me, anger at her because she wan't planning on telling me and at myself because she was right in front me and I didn't even know, and hurt. Why didn't she want to tell me that she was my Kim? Oh, crap. I just realized that I told her that I loved her! When I went over to her house and i told her everything that I knew about Kim. I have to find out more.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello earthlings! Ready to start school? I'M NOT! Haha :) Well, Jack now knows who Kim is! What's he gonna do about it? Remember to PM me with ideas if you've got any! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it :(**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_"Yea," He put his hand out. "I'm Luke."_

* * *

_"Yea I know her. Who are you to her?"_

_"I'm her brother."_

* * *

_I'm gonna have to explain my whole 'secret identity' thing to my bro. He could mess it up._

* * *

_"...very important to you. I have three lives," I silently gasped at this. " The girl you know me as is Kim Crawford, your only living sister. That Kim died with mom and dad 5 1/2 years ago. After the first Kim died, I became Kim Wilkov. The russian girl who has had 83 pairs of foster parents. And my last identity is, Catarina Wilkov. The world famous author who is known anywhere and everywhere, who has written over 15 short stories as well as novels. Now Luke, I need you to not tell any one about this. Got it?" He nodded._

_"Yea I got it sis, but if you don't mind. I have one more question._

_"Ask away."_

_"Who else knows about this?"_

_"Well, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Grace's parents do but there is one person that cannot know under any circumstances."_

_"Who?"_

_"Jack Anderson. He cannot know that I am the Kim from his past. That would ruin everything. Okay?_

* * *

_1 week later_

**Kim's POV**

It was been a week since I moved in with my brother and told him about my triple-life. And, Jack hasn't talked to me in a week! I think that when I threatened him at Grace's house he realized that pestering me was useless! So, as Jerry would say...WHOOOOOOO! I'm walking home and an arm stops me, Jack.

"Ugh, what do you want Jack?" I don't try to hide my annoyance at him being here.

"I needed to talk to you. I think that I know where Kim Crawford is!" Now this got my attention.

"What? How?" He seemed embarrassed by this.

"I kind of tracked her." He blushed furiously.

"Really? I know I said that you were a stalker but, that was sarcasm. You know that right?"

"Yes, turns out she is here in Seaford! But I found out that she changed her name." My palms started to sweat.

"You know, Jack, I have to get home. My brother is probably worried sick...so...bye!" I started to run but he caught up with me.

"Why'd you do it Kim? Why couldn't you tell me? What did I do wrong?"

"YOU DID EVERYTHING WRONG! YOU BETRAYED OUR FRIENDSHIP, OUR TRUST, AND WORST OF ALL YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE TO DO THAT WITH GIRL WHO HATED MY GUTS! You did everything wrong Jack! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I flipped him and ran with not once glance back. Soon, the dojo was standing in front of me. I walked inside, changed, and started to beat up the dummies. All I did for the next 3 hours was punch, kick, and destroy dummy after dummy.

"If you destroy any more dummies I might not have anymore." I turned around.

"Oh, hey Rudy. Sorry about the dummies. I will replace them somehow."

"It's okay Kim. I always keep extras in the storage closet. Now, what's wrong?" I opened my mouth to say nothing but Rudy interupted me. "And don't even tink about saying nothing because nobody destroys dummies like that when they are happy." My shoulders slummped and I knew that I was defeated. I walked over to Rudy and we sat down on a bench.

"Well, I have a secret. And only a couple people know about it. Now, there is one person who I needed to never find out about it and now he has and I don't know what to do. I have to face him sometime but I can't, not after what he did."

"So, let me get this straight. Jack found out that you are the love of his life and a famous Russian author." My jaw dropped. "Kim, I would recognize your face anywhere. I used to have a girlfriend who was from Russia and liked photoshop. She took a picture of you from some of her books and put a bunch of different hair colors on you. She looked a lot like you and all of the pictures of herself that she had were weird. Oh, and Jerry talks in his sleep."

"Are...are you gonna tell anyone?"

"No, I'm not just your sensei but I'm your friend too and friends don't do that to each other. And, my advice on the whole Jack thing is, you have to face him sometime. The sooner, the better. Speaking of Jack, here he is." He pointed to the double doors of the dojo and, low and behold, Jack bursts in.

"Wow Kimmy, you sure know how to flip a guy." I glared at him.

"You call me Kimmy one more time and you will be kissing the mat. Got it jerk?"

"It's Jack, and yes I got it..._Kimmy._" I walked over to him and flipped him. He groaned in pain.

"Well," Oh crap, I forgot that Rudy was still here! "I'm gonna go and meet the guys at Falafel Phils. You can come when you're done with him. Okay Kim?"

"I was just leaving. Let me get changed and then I will see you there!"

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Rudy." And he walked out of the dojo leaving me with Jack. I heard another groan from the mat as Jack pushed himself up. I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the locker room. Something grabbed my ankle.

"What do you want Jack!"

"I want answers! Wow, you can be such a blonde." I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to let go of my ankle.

"Just leave me alone Jack."

"Not until I get some answers! Now, how aout ou sit down and we talk or i can gt you arrested for assault."

"And how are you gonna do that Jack?"

"I'm rich, I can do anything."

"Fine." I sat down a good distance away from him. I muttered under my breath, "Self-centered, rich, jerk-face, ass-hole."

"Okay...Have you had any other identities?"

"Yes, I came here every summer as Rebecca Wilson, Emma Stewart, Maya Samules, Elizabeth O' Conlon, and Jocelyn Smith. Anything else?"

"So you were that girl who won the pie-eating contest at the fair 2 years ago?"

"Yep, and then when you tried to hit on me after I won, I took my last pie and shoved it in your face. Ooh, and after that you screamed _'My hair! My beautiful hair!'_ Yeah, I remember that." He was blushing from embarrasment, then he composed his expresion to serious.

"Why did you leave America?"

"My dad got a good job offer in Russia and if he didn't take it then we would be living on the streets."

"Who is Lilly?"

"That is for me to know and you to not find out. Next question."

"What happened to Lilly?"

"Not telling you."

"What happened to night your parents died. In the newspaper article it said that both drivers were drunk."

"That is none of your business."

"Is it true that you loved me?"

"Yes, when I was little."

"Why do you hate me? What happened is in the past! We were in fifth grade!"

"It's not just that Jack! It's that fact that you left all of your friends for a girl! That you have turned into a monster! And, when I came here every summer, I always went home with a new memory of something bad that you did! My first summer back was after the crash, I was still healing a bit and I freaked out whenever a car passed...

* * *

**Flashback**

_4 1/2 years ago_

Grace and I were going to the mall and to get there we had to cross the street. I started walking when someone came up behind me and said, "BOO!" I screamed and turned around. It was Jack.

"What do you want Jack?" Grace growled.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see the new girl. And now I regret it. What's on your face new girl?"

"Sc-sc-scars." My whole body was a wreck. My face had so many scars and cuts that I looked like a cracked iPhone.

His face was filled with concern, that was quickly concealed with a mask of mockery.

"Re-re-really?" He asked imitating my voice. Grace and I just walked away.

* * *

Later that day, we were walking home and stopped at the crosswalk. We waited for the light to turn green. Suddenly, I was pushed towards a moving car. Luckily, it stopped before it could hit me. I turned towards the crosswalk and Grace was running towards me, and Jack was walking down the crosswalk.

"Next time you should be more careful scar girl. Now, where did you get those scars?" I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

"SHE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT YOU DUMBASS!" Grace screamed.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"After that, I wouldn't come out of Grace's house for the whole summer! Plus, I have many more memories of other tortourus things that you have done to me! Any other questions?" He shook his head no. "Good, now I am going to go and eat lunch with my _friends. _And you will not follow me. Okay?" He nodded his head yes. "Excelent." I walked to Falafel Phils and explained what just happened to the guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! I have published a new story! it is called twin complications! check it out! I DARE YOU! Luv yo guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Kickin' it, but I don't**

**WARNING: There are suicidal thoughts and action's in this chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_"Are...are you gonna tell anyone?"_

_"No, I'm not just your sensei but I'm your friend too and friends don't do that to each other. And, my advice on the whole Jack thing is, you have to face him sometime. The sooner, the better. Speaking of Jack, here he is." He pointed to the double doors of the dojo and, low and behold, Jack bursts in._

* * *

_"Okay...Have you had any other identities?"_

_"Yes, I came here every summer as Rebecca Wilson, Emma Stewart, Maya Samules, Elizabeth O' Conlon, and Jocelyn Smith. Anything else?"_

* * *

_"Why do you hate me? What happened is in the past! We were in fifth grade!"_

_"It's not just that Jack! It's that fact that you left all of your friends for a girl! That you have turned into a monster! And, when I came here every summer, I always went home with a new memory of something bad that you did! My first summer back was after the crash, I was still healing a bit and I freaked out whenever a car passed..._ **(If you want to read the flashback the happens after this, go back one chapter.)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack hasn't really been bothering me lately, probably because I've been avoiding him. I don't want to tell him who Lilly is! I can't think about her, let alone talk about her, without bursting into tears! I have already cried once here and I don't intend on doing it again. Right now, I am sitting in Biology, waiting for the bell to ring that signals the end of school.

"Okay students! We have an upcoming frog dissection that will commence tomorrow! I have taken liberty of choosing your partners for you. If you want to know who your partner is you may come and see at the _end_ of class. By the way, we have a new student joining our class. He is not a new student, just transferring classes. Mr. Jack Anderson." Mrs. Thompson says. Jack walks into the classroom and she scowls. "Mr. Anderson, you may take a seat next to Kimberely."

"It's Kim and I'm not sitting next to him." I say in an annoyed tone. Jack looks suprised, why? He knows that I hate him!

"Well, you are going to have to because that is his new seat and you two are lab partners for the dissection tomorrow." I groaned as Jack smirked and walked to his seat. Before he could say a word I spoke,

"Don't speak to me, don't look at me, don't ask questions, and don't snoop through my stuff. Got it?" He nodded and the bell rang. I shoved my belongings into my backpack and raced out of the classroom. Obviously, Jack followed me.

"What will it take for you to forgive me Kim?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"What do you think that you could do? Because, you aren't the one who was in a car crash, you aren't the one who was almost homeless, you aren't the one who's parents died, you aren't the one who dad's body was never found, YOU AEN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO WATCH HER SISTER DIE!" I slapped my hand over my mouth in realization of what I just said.

"Kim I..." I ran, I ran away from school, from Grace, from the guys, from Julie, from my teacher, from Luke, and from Jack. I kept running until I ended up at Pomegranate Peak, it starts out as a hill but ends abruptly over a canyon with jagged rocks at the bottom. If you know where to look and you look really hard you can see a little bit of dried blood on the rocks and the skeletal hand of Lilly Crawford sticking out from under them. But nobody knew where to look but me, because I watched my father dump my sisters body here.

I never told the police because my father always had a way of watching me, and after the car crash, when they never found his body, I knew that he was still alive. I walked to the edge of the peak and just closed my eyes. Things were getting too out of hand here. Nobody was supposed to find out about me. I scooted closer and closer to the edge. Not many people cared for me. _Scoot. _No one would care if I left. _Scoot._ Luke would get over it. _Scoot._ Milton and Grace would get over it. _Scoot._ Jerry and Eddie would get over it. _Scoot._ Julie and Grace's parents would get over it. _Scoot._ No one else really cared...

'_Except for Jack'_

'He doesn't care.'

_'Yes he does and he would be heartbroken if you left!' _

_Scoot._

'No he won't, he will find another girl to love and then break her heart.'

_'You still love him!'_

'No I don't!'

_Scoot._

_'Yes you do and you can't stand to see him after he broke your heart and, you can't stand it that you still love him after everything he did!'_

'Well, love or hate I'm still going to do this. Nobody cares about me, I am just a burden!'

_Scoot._

"Don't do it." I tuned around to see Julie, looking like she ran a marathon. "You will regret it. People care about you, and love you Kim! I know it may not seem like it, but it's true. This isn't like before."

"How do you know about that?"

"I like to read foregein newspapers." She stated simply. A memory floated into my mind from a couple years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

_4 years ago_**  
**

It has been about half a year since the whole Evan incident. I have been paranoid to say the least. I would always lock myself in my room and pour myself into my writing. I felt so...dirty. Whenever I took a shower, trying to wash him and all of those guys off of me, and when it never worked, I wanted to just die. I stopped eating, it just came back up, I stopped sleeping, no dreams just nightmares, and I started cutting.

I know what you're thinking, 'She's twelve! Why is she doing this to herself?!' Well, to make a long story short, I hated myself. I was disgusted with my body and the fact that I lost all of my innocence at age 12! I felt like a slut.

Whenever I cut, it made all of the memories go away as I focused on the pain. I never cut my wrists though, I couldn't risk anyone seeing the scars. I always cut my thighs, or my hips.

But soon, word of my rape made its way to the part of Russia that I was living in and I was being treated differently. People at school walked by me in the hallways saying stuff like, 'Slut.' or, 'Whore.' and my personal favorite, 'I saw her in the newspaper, my dad tells me not to hang out with her. She's dirty.'

It was too much pressure for me to handle. One day, I ran home from school and locked myself in my room. I grabbed the kitchen knife that I had in my bookshelf and cut my left wrist...deep. I made another cut, and another, and another, soon I had 13 cuts on my left arm. I continued doing the same with my right. After I finished my right arm, I stared at my bookshelf letting black dots could my vision until I felt myself falling and I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

I woke up in a white room.

"Is this hell?" I asked.

"No, It's not." I see Luke beside me. "Why'd you do it Kim?"

I started to sob. "I just couldn't do it anymore Luke! It was so much pressure!" His face filled with sympathy, but no pity. That's what I liked about my brother, he never wanted pity so he doesn't give any.

I was released from the hospital a week later and was put into therapy and counseling. Luke still couldn't take me in so I was put into an orphanage until a family took me in. But, it's very hard to find a foster parent that will take in a child that was abused, raped, orphaned, and tried to commit suicide.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Kim, there are people who will miss you!" Julie's voice snapped me out of my trance. "There may not be many, but you mean the world to each and every one of them! Did you know that when Grace and the guys heard about the crash ad they didn't know if you survived yet, they went through hell. Milton got a B" I gasped at this, Milton never got any lower than an A. "Eddie didn't eat for days. Jerry never 'WHOOOOOO'ed once and, Grace, she took it the hardest. She wore all black, didn't go to any activities, and didn't talk to anyone. She barely went to school at all!"

"But why do they even care about me?! I'm just another blonde! They can do so much better!" I screamed, I was a the edge of the peak now.

"They may be able to do better Kim, but they chose to be friends with you! Baggage and all! Just please, don't do this. Lilly wouldn't want you to do this." I stepped away from the cliff and colapsed into Julie's arms. I didn't cry, I just sat there, unmoving.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey peoples! I am very truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I feel horrible! School has been getting a little hectic because it is a new school and it's very different from my old one...and I have a big case of, drum roll please, WRITER'S BLOCK! Every writer's nightmare! Well, I will not be updating everyday anymore but instead I will update every weekend and occasional weekday, unless something comes up. NOW READ THE NEW CHAPTER! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_"What do you think that you could do? Because, you aren't the one who was in a car crash, you aren't the one who was almost homeless, you aren't the one who's parents died, you aren't the one who dad's body was never found, YOU AEN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO WATCH HER SISTER DIE!" I slapped my hand over my mouth in realization of what I just said._

* * *

_"Kim I..." I ran, I ran away from school, from Grace, from the guys, from Julie, from my teacher, from Luke, and from Jack. I kept running until I ended up at Pomegranate Peak, it starts out as a hill but ends abruptly over a canyon with jagged rocks at the bottom. If you know where to look and you look really hard you can see a little bit of dried blood on the rocks and the skeletal hand of Lilly Crawford sticking out from under them. But nobody knew where to look but me, because I watched my father dump my sisters body here._

* * *

_I never told the police because my father always had a way of watching me, and after the car crash, when they never found his body, I knew that he was still alive. I walked to the edge of the peak and just closed my eyes. Things were getting too out of hand here. Nobody was supposed to find out about me. I scooted closer and closer to the edge. Not many people cared for me. Scoot. No one would care if I left. Scoot. Luke would get over it. Scoot. Milton and Grace would get over it. Scoot. Jerry and Eddie would get over it. Scoot. Julie and Grace's parents would get over it. Scoot. No one else really cared..._

* * *

**(Part of a flashback)**It has been about half a year since the whole Evan incident. I have been paranoid to say the least. I would always lock myself in my room and pour myself into my writing. I felt so...dirty. Whenever I took a shower, trying to wash him and all of those guys off of me, and when it never worked, I wanted to just die. I stopped eating, it just came back up, I stopped sleeping, no dreams just nightmares, and I started cutting.

_I know what you're thinking, 'She's twelve! Why is she doing this to herself?!' Well, to make a long story short, I hated myself. I was disgusted with my body and the fact that I lost all of my innocence at age 12! I felt like a slut._

* * *

**(Still part of a flashback) **It_ was too much pressure for me to handle. One day, I ran home from school and locked myself in my room. I grabbed the kitchen knife that I had in my bookshelf and cut my left wrist...deep. I made another cut, and another, and another, soon I had 13 cuts on my left arm. I continued doing the same with my right. After I finished my right arm, I stared at my bookshelf letting black dots could my vision until I felt myself falling and I couldn't see anymore._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Julie helped me up and we walked back to my apartment, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Kim,"

"Yes Julie."

"If you ever think about trying again, just remember that you do have people that love you and couldn't bear it if they lost you."

"I know Julie, thank you."

"Your welcome Kim. So, I'll see you at the dojo later? I'm going to support Milton."

"Yea, I'll be there."

"Okay, see you later!" She walked to the elevator and pressed a button.

"Bye Julie." The elevator door closed and I walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and taking a giant bit out of it. Almost committing suicide really get your appetite going.

"Kim," I turn around and see Luke with a troubled look on his face. "Julie called and told me what happened. Why?" I walk to my room.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you are whether you like it or not. Kim, do you know how worried I was when you were twelve! I couldn't bear to lose you! I was totally miserable! I didn't eat, sleep, work, drive, heck I barely came out of my room! When I got that phone call telling me that you were okay, I can't even describe how happy I was. I swear that the world lit up. Now, why would you even think of doing that?!"

"Because nobody cares! I am alone Luke! None of this was supposed to happen! Jack wasn't supposed to find out about me, I was supposed to live with Grace, and I shouldn't be freaking hiding! I don't mind that you are here, in fact, I love it but, Jack was never supposed to find out about any of this!" Luke gave me a hug and we just stood there, in a comfortable silence.

'Ding dong!'

"I'll get it." Luke says and runs to the door. I walk into my room and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Why did Jack care anyways? It's not like we are friends anymore, not even acquaintances! Why can't he just mind his own business!'_

"Kim! Someone is at the door for you!" Luke yells from outside my door.

"Coming!" I walk out of my room to the front door and stop. "What do you want Anderson?" I sneer.

"I want to talk." He says.

"No. Go away and don't talk to me again."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I make you."

"And how will you do that Kimberely?" He sounded just like my dad. I clenched my fists.

"Don't call me that." I said through my teeth.

"Why Kimberely? Does it annoy you Kimberely? Do you _hate_ it Kimberely?" I was shaking now. My anger level was bursting through the roof and it took everything that I had not to beat him to a pulp this very moment.

"Dude," Luke came up from behind me. "You should listen to her. Don't call her by her full name. Okay?"

"I'll stop calling her _Kimberely_ when she gives me some answers."

"Well, your not getting any." I sneer, hatred filling my voice. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because your my Kimmy-bear."

"Your Kimmy-bear died in that car crash. Just leave me alone." To say he looked shocked was an understatment, he looked like a two-year-old when someone rips their teddy bears head off. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging out of his head. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He quickly composed himself.

"I just want some answers, that's all."

"Well,, you won't be getting any. Leave Jack, it's not worth it." I walked back into the house but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Fine. I'll go away, just answer this first. Who is Lilly?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I held my composure, Lilly was a tough topic to talk about.

"Was Lilly your sister?" He asked, genuine curiosity sparkling his eyes.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about it."

"But I do. C'mon Kim, you can trust me." He was slowly breaking my wall that I have spent years building, and he knew it.

"No I can't. I can't trust you." He hugged me.

"Yes you can." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I moved his arms and stepped out of his embrace.

"No I can't Jack. Just go beat someone up or whatever." He looked hurt.

"If I change, will you trust me?"

"Trust isn't just something that I can give you on a silver platter Jack. You have to earn it."

"Okay, I will find a way to earn your trust! I give you my word." He put up his right hand. I look at the clock, shoot, I have to go to the dojo.

"Your word means nothing to me Jack, until you prove your word. Now, if you will move, I have to go to Karate." He stepped aside, I grabbed my gym bag and headed out the front door, not bothering to say that I left.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever! I am sooooooo sorry! School has been hectic and I have been buried in homework! Well, here is a new chapter! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Kickin' it...but I don't :(**

**P.S. I can't believe that Jack's last name is Brewer! What's up with that?!**

* * *

_Previously on Secret Author_

_'Why did Jack care anyways? It's not like we are friends anymore, not even acquaintances! Why can't he just mind his own business!'_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_Punch, punch, kick, duck, punch, punch, kick, duck. _Soon, that dummy is history. I walk over to the bow staffs, grab one, and head over to the mats. I bow, step onto the mat, and start the routine that i have been trying to perfect over the last three weeks. Perfect. Start over. Perfect. Start over.

"Wow, you have that routine down Kim." I freeze and slowly turn around.

"Oh, hey Rudy."

"Hey Kim. Oh, and you should extend your right arm a little during the second half."

"Gotcha. Hey Rudy, can I have some advice?"

"Shoot, go ahead."

"There's this guy-"

"So Jack is involved."

"Shut up. And he knows some of my secrets that I didn't want him to know. How do I get him off my back?"

"Well, you could flip him."

"Already tried that."

"Or you could tell him what he wants to know."

"Not an option."

"OR you could go back to Russia."

"Grace would kill me."

"Then just ignore him."

"Wow, thanks Rudy! If you don't mind, can I stay here late?"

"Sure Kim, just remember to lock up." And with that, he walked out of the door. I go back to my routine. _Punch, punch, kick, duck, punch, punch, kick, duck, punch, punch, kick, duck._

"Wow Kim, I knew that you were good at Karate but not that good." I already knew who it was, I go through the routine again and speak.

"What do you want Jack?" I stop my routine to get some water.

"I want to get to know you. Become your friend again. Maybe even more." He says with a flirty wink.

"I'm good." I return to my routine.

"C'mon Kimmy. Let's play twenty questions. I can learn anything about you that I want to know and you can learn anything about me." I knew that he wasn't gonna give up and the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can return to my practice.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay! Now, come and sit Kimberely I won't bite."

"Don't be so sure. I get to ask first. State your full name."

"That's not a question, but here goes. Jackson Porter Clark Brewer. You happy Kim?"

"Very, now it's your turn."

"State your full name."

"Copycat, but okay. Kimberely Rachel Annabeth Crawford."

"Good enough. Why are you so tense?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask!"

"Okay okay. Shoot."

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Well...um...I don't know. I guess that being mean is easier than being nice."

"That Brewer, was a bullshit excuse, but I'll let it slide."

"Where are your parents?"

"That is of limits." I state irritated.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just because. I don't trust you enough to tell you yet."

"Fine. Who is Lily then? You have to answer this one." He tells me seriously.

"Okay, she was my sister." I mumble.

"Why did you say was?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask you a question!"

"Fine!" He grumbles. "Go ahead and ask your question."

"Well...um...there isn't anything to ask! You're an open book! Plus, I already know everything about you! It's not fair!" I pout.

"It's totally fair Kimmy-bear." He joked. I flinched at the nick-name which brought on so many memories.

**Flashback**

_8 years ago_

* * *

"Come on Kim! Run faster!" Screamed an eight-year-old Jack as he ran around the playground, a fuming eight-ear-old Kim hot on his tail.

"I can't go any faster Jack! You're too fast!" The short blonde screamed at the zooming brunette. Before they knew it, Kim tripped on a tree root, skidding all over the ground until she came to a stop. She lifted her head with a face full of dirt and blood, spitting the dirt and a tooth out of her mouth. And then she screamed. As soon as Jack heard the scream, he ran. Once he got to Kim he cringed. She was in a big pile of blood-soaked dirt, and it was all his fault.

"Oh Kimmy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." He started to ramble. She shushed him with a dirty hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up Jack, if you talked anymore I swear that your head would have exploded. I just need a shower and a couple band-aids." She explained. "And this isn't you fault."

"But it was my fault! Do you need any help getting up Kimmy?" He asked her, noticing that she didn't flinch when he called her Kimmy.

"Yeah, and I could use a...(insert mumbling here)."

"I'm sorry Kimmy I couldn't understand you there. Could you say that again a little louder?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Can I have a hug?" The little Kim asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure Kimmy, after you take a shower. You are DIRTY!" Jack joked.

"Fine then, I guess you don't want a famous Kim bear hug!" She stood up and limped/stomped away, with the occasional ow. Jack ran after her calling her name. She turned around and snapped, "What!?"

" Can I have my Kimmy-bear-hug now please?" He pleaded. She gave in, giving him the best hug she could manage with the missing tooth, and the cut on her cheek from that fall, and the bruise she was nursing from the beating last night. "Thank you Kimmy-bear." Jack mumbled into her hair, hoping she didn't hear the new nickname he gave her.

"Jack, was the pudding is a Kimmy-bear?"She asked angrily.

"Um, well, since you give awesome bear hugs, and I like to call you Kimmy, I just decided do call you Kimmy-bear now. Is that ok?"

"Ugh fine, your gonna call me that anyways even if I say no."

"I would do no such thing." Jack said in mock-shock.

"Yea you would." Kim retorted

* * *

**End of Flashback**

I was taken out of my flashback by a hand waving in my face.

"Still having those flashbacks?" Jack asked knowingly.

"Hey! It's my turn to ask you a question that I probably already know the answer to!"

"Oh yea, ask away."

"Okay, um... Why did you buy all of my books? I knew you pretty well but I never thought of you as a reader."

"Oh, you know abut the books. Well, I thought that the author was very pretty, and I thought that I sounded like the bad guy in my story and I guess that I wanted to know how the god guy would have dealed with it with it."

"You are just filled with bullshit answers today aren't you, Brewer?"

"Hey," He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't hate that answers, hate the questions."

"Well, ask away Brewer."

"Um, why did you always flinch whenever we touched, not in that way but like when we hugged or when I spun you around when we won a game or something?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that Jack, you may have been my best friend, and I could have told you back then, but I can't tell you know."

"Then tell my why you never cried, not even in fifth grade when I shattered your arm," He is almost in tears now. The saddest sight you can ever see is your best friend cry.

"I can't answer that either Jack. I'm sorry." He slammed his fist on the mat that we were sitting on.

"God dammit Kim, just tell me something, you can trust me okay!" He scooted closer and grabbed my small hands in his larger ones, "Please Kim just tell me something, anything." And then the stupidest thing ever came out of my mouth with out me thinking.

"Okay Jack."


End file.
